The present invention generally relates to disc-shaped recording medium reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a disc-shaped recording medium reproducing apparatus capable of placing and leaving a disc-shaped recording medium in a state possible for reproduction within the reproducing apparatus when a case having a lid for accommodating the disc-shaped recording medium therein is inserted into and then pulled out from within the reproducing apparatus, and constructed to select and change over the feeding speed of a reproducing transducer for reproducing the disc-shaped recording medium to a suitable speed according to the operational state of the reproducing apparatus.
Conventionally, in an apparatus for reproducing a disc-shaped recording medium (referring to video disc, PCM audio disc, and the like, and hereinafter simply referred to as a disc), there are types of apparatuses in which a disc is reproduced when the disc is loaded upon clamping and placing of the disc within the reproducing apparatus, by inserting into and then pulling out a disc case which has a lid and accommodates a disc therein, from within the reproducing apparatus. In this type of an apparatus, the clamping with respect to the disc is released, and the disc is placed on a turntable upon starting of the reproduction. Then, the reproducing apparatus performs such operations in which the turntable is rotated, and a reproducing transducer is moved to a reproduction starting position and the like from a waiting position.
In the above described reproducing apparatus, it is desirable not to rotate the turntable until the disc is placed on the turntable, and desirable to promptly place the disc on the turntable. Moreover, it is preferable for the rotational speed of the turntable to reach a rotational speed approximately equal to a predetermined rotational speed, before the reproducing transducer is fed to a reproduction starting position (lead-in position) at the outermost periphery of the disc after starting of the rotation of the turntable.
Furthermore, when discontinuing reproduction during a reproduction mode, it is desirable to return the reproducing transducer to the original waiting position where the reproducing transducer was positioned before starting of the reproduction, requiring approximately the same time even when the reproducing transducer is at the outermost peripheral position or the innermost peripheral position of the disc. It is preferable that the time required to return the reproducing transducer to the waiting position, is short. However, by the time the reproducing transducer returns to the waiting position from the outermost peripheral position of the disc, the turntable already has substantially stopped rotation. In order to perform a series of operations in which the disc is automatically raised to a height position upon loading state from above the turntable after the above operation, it is impossible to set the time required for the reproducing transducer to return to the waiting position, shorter than the time required for the turntable to substantially stop rotation. Accordingly, in order to most effectively perform the above series of operations, it is desirable to set the time required for the reproducing transducer to return to the waiting position, equal to the time required for the turntable to substantially stop rotation. Moreover, it is preferable to set the time required for the reproducing transducer to return to the waiting position from the innermost peripheral position of the disc by discontinuing reproduction, substantially equal to that required to return from the outermost peripheral position of the disc.
In addition, in order to enable a high-speed random access, and a high-speed search reproduction under tracking control, it is desirable to set the above required time within a predetermined time range by considering the quality, reproduction time, and the like of the reproduced picture.